Protecter
by Tochi Kitsune Moga
Summary: FINISHED! Kurama is a lonely 10 yr old orphan that works for Karasu. One day, he saves a guy named Hiei. He decides to help the little orphan, but Karasu wants him back. I'm getting better at writing, so the chapters get better as you read.
1. Meeting each other

Hi guys! This is my first story ever and I'm really excited! I'm sorry if the chapters are a little short, but I'll try to work on making them longer. I also want to say, this is **not **a yaoi fic. Ok now on with the story! Yay!

Protect

Chapter 1 Meeting each other

Hiei flew down the road heading for nowhere special. It had been another horribly long day. He hated those days which were just about every day. The window was down the window was rolled down blowing his jet hair around like crazy. His red eyes glared at the road. He was so caught up in one of his infamous I-hate-the-world-moods that he didn't notice the drunk driving like mad behind him.

"Hn...what the hell," Hiei finally noticed the guy coming up on him in the mirror. He tried to get out of the way of the crazy, but he seemed to follow him! It all happened so fast! Before he new what was happening, Hiei soon saw a windshield full of brick wall. Then all went black.

The ten year old orphan, Kurama, sadly walked down the street, a look of deep sadness and thought on his face. You could still see the remains of tears on his cheeks. You could also still see the bruises on him.

Flashback

_Kurama sat in chair in the middle of a dark room with little light. Kurama looked around nervously. Suddenly, a cold voice asked, "What did you bring for me this time fox? " A tall man stepped towards the light so he was just visible. He had short dark hair and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket, his grey eyes glared down at him, he had a small frown on his face, and he also had a thin white scar below his right eye. Scar. That was his name, or at least, that was the name Kurama new him by. Just thinking of it put chills up Kurama's back. He shivered as he handed the man a bag, careful not to look into his eyes as if they would suck his soul out. The man jerked it from Kurama's quivering hand. Inside was some stolen cash that the man immediately to count. _

"_You have really outdone yourself this time Dipshit; this is almost three times more than what you usually bring in. What's the occasion it's not my birthday yet?"_

"_Y-yes" Kurama stuttered," I worked extra hard this week. I…," Kurama hesitated. Finally, he got the courage to say what had wanted to say for a while now. "I want out! I'm not going to steal you any more! It's wrong!" _

_Scar gave Kurama an angry death glare. "So you want out of our deal. Don't want to steal anymore." He said at first barley audible, and then he got louder and louder till he was shouting. "I found you after your parents died! I TAUGHT YOU TO STEAL! IN OTHER WORDS, HOW TO LIVE! I MADE A DEAL WITH YOU THAT OTHER ORPHANS WOULD HAVE BEGGED FOR! YOU STEAL FOR ME, I GIVE YOU FOOD!" _

'_Well fed, ya right!' Even as the cruel man spoke, Kurama's belly growled. He had not eaten for days. _

"_I PROTECT YOU!" The sad orphan thought of all the scars and bruises that covered his body most were from his 'protector'. "I GAVE YOU CLOTHES AND SHELTER!" Kurama tried not to think of the rags he was wearing or the rat-infested hellhole of an abandoned warehouse Scar called shelter. The wicked man continued, "But most important, I let you live." Kurama looked into the mans eyes. He _

_realized that Scar would kill him if he tried to get out. He gulped "I'm sorry…..I don't know what I was thinking" Scar smirked "I thought so."_

End Flashback

Crash! Kurama jerked out of his thoughts to see two cars crash in front of his eyes. Kurama ran over to the first car. The man was dead. He had hit the windshield a little too hard. Kurama could smell the alcohol on his breath (A/N Kids don't drink and drive! Wait, if you are kids, you shouldn't be drinking at all. ' opps! I'm going to shut up now.) Kurama ran to the other car. A short man with jet black hair with a white star shaped spot in the middle lay in it. He was unconscious. Bleeding and bruised, but still alive. Kurama pulled him from the totaled mess that was at one time a car.

Kurama took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Now for the hospital."

Hey guys! That's the end of chapter one. So, how was it, good? Bad? I need to know. Even if you just say hi, I want to now somebody read it. So REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. My Excuse

**A/N This is not an update, but my excuse for not updating! **

Hey guys! It's me. I'm so sorry I have not been updating, I have had a lot of school work and stuff like track, soccer, piano lessons, and fencing lessons. I have had little if any time to work on the story. I promise to update as soon as I find time. PLUS! The last time I tried to work on it, my computer broke. It just got fixed. During the summer, I should be able to update faster so please be patient.

If you like Inu Yasha, you will like my friends story "Two Worlds Become One". It is my friends first time writing a story, so go easy on her. For some reason, nobody seems to have reviewed it. The first chapter is a little boring, but it does get better. She is asking for 5 reviews before she updates, so you better review.


	3. Kurama's home

Wah! I'm so happy! Some people reviewed! Thank you to everybody that reviewed. I'm so so so so SO glad people like it. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I gave myself a 5 minute time out and a 'bad me' for it.

To answer your questions, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I already have some of this story written out in my notebook, but then I got thinking (scary), what if Kurama was a demon? See at first he was going to be human, but that might make it better. If he was a demon, he would not know until Hiei told him. Hmm…..interesting dazes off for a little while thinking of the possibilities. I don't know, you tell me in a review. You will review right people? Please? Gah! (Gets happy just thinking about it.) On with the story! Oh! And before I forget, this has almost nothing to do with the show besides characters

Chapter 2 Kurama's home

Hiei woke up in a strange bed with a dull pain in his head. He groaned then tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembers was the drunk. "That asshole must have hit me! But that doesn't explain how I got here."

"I brought you here" Hiei then noticed the boy sitting next to him. He was 9 or 10 he guessed with red hair and emerald green eyes. The little boy was sitting in a chair resting his chin in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Who are you?" asked a confused Hiei.

Kurama answered, "I have a few different names, the one used most is Dipshit, but there is also Kid, punk and Kurama."

"I think I will just call Kurama"

Kurama smiled. Hiei noticed it looked like he didn't do it very often. (Don't ask me how he new.)

A nurse came in "Oh! You're up!"

A little while later

Doctor" Well Hiei, it looks like you came out of that car wreck with just a few scratches and bruises! I guess you're free to go."

Kurama, "Well, I guess this is good bye," Kurama started to walk away. It started to rain. _Better get home soon._

"Wait, don't you have anyone to pick you up?"

The sad orphan shook his head, "Nobody is coming for me" He sounded so sad and lonely. Kurama started walking again, soon getting soaked. (It's raining harder.)

"Then I better walk you home. It's too dangerous."

Kurama and Hiei walked in silence with Kurama leading the way. The houses on either side of them started looking a little shabby, then crappy, then like shit pits. Kurama walked to the worst looking one. An old warehouse that looked like it could collapse at any second. It, at one time, had a fence around it, but now, it was broken and rusty. The windows were all boarded up on the first floor, and the second floor windows were mostly all broken revealing nothing like darkness that went on till eternity. Kurama turned around, "thinks for walking me home," he whispered barely audible so that Hiei had to lean foreword to hear him.

"You're joking right? This place is all boarded up! Even if you did live here, you could never get in. Where are your parents?"

"Don't worry about how I get in. As for my parents, they are dead." Kurama crawled though a hole in the fence, and then walked up to a window. He counted the boards murmuring to himself and pointing his finger at each board. He must have found what he was looking for because then he nodded and moved a few boards aside. He climbed in and was swallowed by the dark.

Hiei, who had been watching the whole time, hesitated before following. The inside was, if possible, even worse then the outside. Barely any light got in, but Hiei could still see what a dump it was. Mice scurried around here and there, and there were holes in the ceiling. One wall was broken down showing the next room. Puddles of water were every where and would have every thing wet, if there was anything in there. The only thing Hiei could see in there was a pile of rages, Kurama's bed, and some rotten fruit and bread that the mice wouldn't touch. "This is no good, come on kid, lets go."

Kurama very shocked asked, "Where are we going?"

"My place. You can live there for a while. At least until I figure something out."

Now incredibly shocked, Kurama followed Hiei out of the sit pit.

**Important! Important! Important! Important! Important! Important! Important! **

YAY! That's the end of chapter two! So, what did you think? Please review and tell me! I don't think I will update until at least **one** person reviews and tells me if they want Kurama to be a demon or not. It will be a vote. I will wait a little while before updating so people have a chance to tell me. Even if Kurama is a demon, it will not change much of the story, at least not at first. It will have a slight twist to it, but nothing big, and not till the middle or the end.

**Preview!( sorta) Preview!( sorta) Preview!( sorta) Preview!( sorta) Preview!( sorta)**

The next chapter Kurama goes to Hiei's house. Find out what will happen next time on PROTECTER! Ha-ha, XD I feel like I'm giving a preview for some anime show. This is the part where you curse the show for only being a half hour long and wonder what will happen next time. Now the cool Japanese music that you can't understand is playing. Now you forget this show because your second favorite show is on. Ok, I'll stop now. Gomen '.


	4. Hiei to the rescue

Hiya everybody! Sorry it took so long, I meant to update sooner. It's all schools fault! They give me so much homework lately, I can't do anything! I will try to be faster from no on, but I can't promise anything.

Think you everybody who reviewed! Thank you GoldenKitsuneHime13, you were my first reviewer and convinced me that at least one person would like this, and it turned out a lot did! Thank you KyoHanna, I hope you like what you see, thank you DemonUntilDeath, thanks for understanding when I couldn't update, thank you Blue Moon Fox, sorry, you'll see what I mean, thanks again KyoHanna, I'm grad you kept reading and I think you'll be very happy with the way this turned out, thanks arisu16, sorry about the grammar errors, opps I almost mode another! Thank you Microsoft word. '. And thank you soccergirl13! Thank you everybody! I will not say thank you to every reviewer from now on though. It's too much work and most people probably do not read this any ways. I'm so lazy. If there is anybody I didn't mention, it's because you reviewed while I was writing this.

What do you guys think this story is? I put down General/Drama but I don't know if that's what it is. What do you guys think?

I think I have been forgetting the disclaimer! Opps! Ok, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the story idea and umm SCAR! Yea, I created him for my own evil purposes. Mhahahahaahahahahaha! Ok, here's chapter 3.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Chapter three**….what was the name again? Hiei to the rescue! I will call it that. I know it sucks, but give me a break! You will see why I'm calling it that, so just read.

Kurama followed Hiei with his thoughts whirling in his mind. _What just happened? Why did he invite me to his house! He said I would live there, but he can't be serious. He doesn't know me, he knows nothing about me. This has to be some kind of a cruel joke. He will just take me to some hole somewhere, push me in, and laugh at my stupidity joking how he can't believe I fell for it. I'm just an orphan! Why does he care about me? Can I even trust him? I have been alone for so long, I learned to not trust anybody. What if I can't trust him? What will I do? I can't fight him, I'm much too weak. I have nothing to fight for anyway. I don't have a family or friends to give a ransom to, no money, nothing. OH MY GOD! HE WANTS TO RAPE ME! No, that can't be it, he could have just done it back there where nobody would see or care. It has to be something different. Maybe he's telling the truth, maybe he does just want to help me. Sigh, I don't know, I want to trust him, but I can't. It has been to long since I felt I could trust somebody. _

Kurama's thoughts went like this for the rest of the trip to Hiei's house, but while the orphan was thinking, Hiei was doing some thinkingof his own. _What am I doing? I just…I...I just invited, no, **told** Kurama to stay at my place! Why? It's not like it's something I would do. I mean, I don't even like people! I hate them! They are so stupid and ugly and weak and I can't stand them. So why did I tell Kurama to stay at my place? _

_Is it because I pity him? I don't even know what pity is. Why did I do that?_ Hiei kept asking the question, but never got an answer. He stopped when he noticed he was at his house. "We are here," he said in his usual monotone voice. Kurama slowly came out of his thoughts looking at the house in front of him slowly realizing what Hiei said. Then it hit him. "This? This is your home? It's **huge!**Hiei you must be a bajillenare!" Kurama stared opened mouth gawking at the house in front of him which was a mansion. Hiei just gave him his trademark smirk.

Hiei walked over to the front gate and pressed a button. A voice spoke through a little intercom thing in a bored tone," Hai?"

"It's me."

The voice immediately got loud and happy," MASTER HIEI! IT'S YOU! YOUR HOME! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME HOME!"

Hiei glared at the intercom while people passing by gave them strange looks. They started whispering. Kurama was surprised he could hear them, they were whispering and it made it extra hard to hear with the voice shouting. "Hiei has been gone for quite some time. Now he just shows up at his door making such a racket."

"I know! I wonder what happened. To think, we thought he left and got our hopes up, and the scum comes back."

"He should just leave. He doesn't belong."

"And what's that runt doing with him. He's covered in such filth and is wearing rags. He looks like he lives in a dumpster."

"He's probably some stray whose mother abandoned. Why is he staring at us?"

"I don't know. It's not like he can hear us though."

"What a little freak"

Kurama felt his eyes begin to sting. He quickly turned away and tried to hold back his tears feeling miserable. Hiei turned around and glared one of his death glares he saved just for people who really pissed him off. "Yikes! Let's get out of here!"

"Yea, that guy's so scary." (Author: Hmm, I wonder why?)

The two teens took off running surprisingly fast leaving a cloud of dirt behind. Hiei waited till the girls were out of sight, and then turned to Kurama, "Stop your crying and let's go in." Hiei winced at how cruel that sounded. He didn't mean to be so cold, but after being like that for so long, it just came out that way. But Kurama just wiped his eyes and smiled at Hiei.

"Thank you Hiei, for…sniff….standing up for me…for everything." This caught Hiei off guard, he was thanking him? He didn't even seem to notice how cold he was, Kurama looked past that and saw the kind and concerned words under the cruel ones. Not knowing how to react to that, he just grunted and walked though the gate. Kurama smiled and followed making his way to the huge house ahead.

Kurama looked at his surroundings while they walked. As soon as he and Hiei walked through the gates, the two were surrounded by trees and plants. They were everywhere, yet they didn't look messing or out of place. They made Kurama feel safer and at home, but he didn't know why. The plants seemed to call to him, begged for his attention. Kurama felt silly thinking that the plants were calling to him and kept walking.

Some time later, Kurama was really tired. He didn't have much energy from lack of food and the walk was sucking out the last of it. (Author: Remember, he also had to take that long walk to get to Hiei's house and know this! It's a long walk to get to Hiei's house because most people are rich snobs who drive everywhere, so you are not supposed to walk it.) Hiei noticed and picked him and let him piggyback the rest of the way, also noticing how light he was, even for a ten year old. Kurama gladly accepted the free ride. He was starting to feel a little drowsy when Hiei stopped and Kurama looked up. They finally arrived at the doors.

So guys, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me all about it. Questions? Comments? I will answer if I can and want to here all your comments, even negative ones! Negative just helps me get better, so let me hear them.

Have you guys figured out if I made Kurama a demon or human yet? I left one clue that I think is pretty tiny, but who knows, knowing me, it's super obvious. You will find out in the next chapter. REVIEW!


	5. The tour of Hiei's house

WHOOO! CHAPTER 5 OH YA! I'M SO HAPPY!

I just read the first chapter of my story. THERE ARE SO MANY ERRORS! I'M SO EMBARRESED! blush Opps '. I couldn't even get past the first paragraph of the story without seeing mistakes. I guess I should read over my chapters a few times before posting them. I'M JUST SO LAZY! I can only imagine how many mistakes I made in the other chapters. Oh! And sorry about chapter 4 being so short, I meant to make it longer. Really I did! I'M SERIOUS!

I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! GAHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DO HAVE A LIFE THOUGH! AND THAT LIFE HAS BEEN TAKING UP SO MUCH TIME; I COULDN'T FIND TIME TO UPDATE!

Thank you people who reviewed! I bet you're excited! This is the chapter that tells whether or not Kurama is a demon. Okay, I will not keep you waiting any longer, HERE'S CHAPTER 5 AND YES I'M HYPER TODAY! YA!

Oh! I almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the personality of Touyo (you will meet him later) I got the idea for his personality from Fruits Basket's character Ritsu. HE IS SO FUNNY I JUST HAD TO PUT HIM IN HERE! I just kept his personality. He is not cursed with the spirit of the monkey or anything like that (people who do not watch/read Fruits Basket must be so confused XD.)

Chapter 5 the tour of Hiei's house (Author: yet another sucky chapter title TT)

Before Hiei could make a move, the door flew open. A tall man stood in the doorway with tears streaming down his cheeks. His hair was tied back in a short pony tail and he was wearing traditional servant clothes (Author: to tell you the truth, I have no idea what servants wear in Japan). They had a lot of stains on them. Without warning the man jumped foreword and started strangling, er I mean hugging! Ya hugging Hiei, "MASTER HIEI! YOU'RE BACK! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME HOME, I WAS SO SURE SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT YOU WERE GONE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! WHAAAAA! I'M SORRY!"

"Touyo"

"Sniff. Yes Master Hiei?"

"Remember what I said about the hugs?"

"Umm, you said," the man Hiei called Touyo started attempting to impersonate Hiei, "Touyo, how many times have I told you to stop hugging me. The next time you hug me I, will disembowel you." Kurama tried to stifle his giggles, but some got out. "MASTER HIEI! DID YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A CHILD ON YOUR BACK?"

"No, really, I had no idea. Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome " Kurama and Hiei both sweat dropped T T'

"Kurama, this is Touyo, one of my servants. Touyo, this is Kurama. He will be living with us for some time. You are to treat him with as much respect as you treat me."

"OH MASTER KURAMA! HOW VERY NICE TO SEE YOU! WELCOME! IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN GET YOU?"

Kurama blushed at being called master, "No, I'm fine, and please, call me Kurama." The three sat in silence.

"Touyo?"

"Hai Master Hiei?"

"Are you going to let us in?"

"………OH I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M BLOCKING YOUR WAY AND YOU MUST BE SO TIRED AND WANT TO COME IN. I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

Hiei groaned and pushed his way past Touyo and shut the door behind him. Touyo didn't seem to notice. Hiei set Kurama down (Author: Hiei gave him a piggy back in the last chapter remember?). Kurama looked around and felt very small. "Wow! It looks even bigger on the inside! You must have like a thousand rooms and servants!"

"I'm not sure how many rooms, but I only have two servants, Touyo, who you already seen, and Carrie. All my other servants were jackasses so I fired them."

"MASTER HIEI! MASTER HIEI! (Author: I think that is so funny XD. Master Hiei LMAO! I can only imagine what Hiei would do if he heard anybody calling him that.) IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?"

"Yes, you can go die in a hole some where."

"NANI? DO I HAVE TO MASTER HIEI? WELL, IF IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY! I'M SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! GAHHH!" Touyo ran out of the room down some hallway screaming the whole time about finding a hole and being sorry.

Kurama asked Hiei a little nervously, "He knows your joking right? He won't really try to find some hole and die right?"

Hiei sighed, "He should know by now, but I guess he doesn't."

"Should we go stop him?"

"No."

"No?"

"Carrie will hear him and stop him. She always does. She will chew my head off for scaring him but-"

"HIEI! YOU SCARED TOUYO AGAIN!"

"So, want a tour of the house?" Kurama nodded and the two rushed off to another room before the angry Carrie could come.

Hiei's house was so big that he didn't even know half the rooms in it existed! He kept saying stuff like "Wow, didn't know I had one of those," or, "What? Another? How many kitchens do I have?" When Hiei found the third indoor pool, the two started to get a little bored. Kurama found himself following Hiei down yet another hallway. Then all of sudden, Kurama felt the same feeling he felt outside in the front lawn. Like as if he was being called by someone. "Hiei, what's behind that door?" He pointed a finger at the door that the feeling seemed to be coming from.

"That? That's the," he walked to the door and opened saying while peering inside, "that's the greenhouse."

"May I see?" Hiei stepped out of the way. Kurama hesitated, and then walked inside. Hiei had been right, it was a greenhouse. There were plants everywhere! Two small trees were on either side of him. Some plants with red flowers were a few feet away next to some other plant with blue flowers. A sea of leafy green plants lay behind them with different flowers pocking out of some. The walls and ceiling were of course made of glass that was so clean, that Kurama almost couldn't tell there were any walls at all separating him and Hiei's yard. Kurama examined a few plants. He felt drawn to them.

Hiei stood behind him watching. He dazed out a bit while Kurama looked at a tree wondering how long he had a greenhouse and what other mysteries were in his house waiting to be discovered. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a demon's ki (Author: That is what it is called right? I was reading Yu Yu Hakusho fic. And the author called it ki, so I thought _I will call it that!_ Please correct me if it's something different.) rising. He tried looking for the source of the new strange energy. To his astonishment, it was coming from Kurama! _Kurama's a demon? Yes, he is! I'm sure of it._

Haiyes Naniwhat Gomensorry

Sorry for cutting off at such a good time. Gomen! It was getting a little long and I don't want to spoil you guys for long chapters. I also wanted to hurry and put up a chapter for you guys.

It took a little while to write this chapter because I was making most of this up as I went. I have about half of this story written in my notebook, but that was just to get the basic idea down, like a rough draft. It has no detail or anything. If I typed it like how it is in my notebook, the chapters would be like half a page if I was lucky. That and I don't have anything about Kurama being a demon in it. That was a new idea that I had not thought of. Yes, Kurama is a demon. Hiei says so in the last line of the actual story. It took me a while to figure out how I would make Kurama be a demon. I had a few other ideas in my head, but I chose this one.

Do you guys like the Japanese thrown in? That was a weird idea of mine. Okay, that's it for today, REVIEW! XD


	6. The truth and pancakes?

Umm………heh heh…..I'm back. GOMEN! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have no excuse, except laziness. I will not promise to be faster next time though. If I were not able to keep my promise, it would not be right. To promise somebody something just to comfort them is stupid, because if you could not keep that promise, it would only hurt them more. Wow! That was kind of deep for me; I blame it on the health food I ate. Darn health food, next time, I'll choose junk food. Mmmm……junk food .

I'm really sorry about the cliffy and then not updating for a long time. Now for that annoying thing. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Darn it. WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HURTING ME? EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO CURL UP IN A CORNER AND DIE! WAHHHH!

**Chapter whatever** I totally lost track at this point. I don't really care. I think its chapter 5, or was it 6? Bah! Oh! And before I forget, this chapter might suck. I lost my notebook that had what was going to happen written down in it, so I'm going by memory and making it up as I go. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! WHOOO CHEER CHEER WHOO!

Yes, the demon energy was definitely coming from Kurama. Hiei seized Kurama's shoulder and turned him around. "Hiei? Wh-"

"You're a demon!" it wasn't a question. Hiei knew what Kurama was, why didn't he tell him though?

"Hiei, what are you talking about? Is this a joke? There is no such thing as demons. They are stories made up to frighten young children."

_So he doesn't know. That would explain a lot. _Hiei let go of Kurama's shoulder, "Kurama, sigh, demons do exist. I know this because I am one, and so are you." Kurama just stared at him, mouth slightly open with eyes that held shock and confusion. But he knew he wasn't lying, and Hiei could see that. "This is a lot to grasp in one day, hn it's a lot to grasp in two minutes! But it is the truth. I am a fire demon, telepath, and an empath. Be the looks of it, you are a demon with the power to control plants. That is why your ki went up."

Kurama nodded, "I never knew, but now that I think about it, it makes sense." The two sat in an awkward silence for some time after that. Then Hiei decided that if he didn't break the silence, they would be there forever.

"If you're finished here, we should continue with the tour, unless you would rather spend the rest of the night here." Kurama half smiled and followed Hiei out the door.

They walked in silence except when Hiei would tell Kurama about another room that he himself didn't know existed (which he tried to not let Kurama know, but he could tell despite his attempts at keeping it secret.) It was very boring, or would have been if Kurama was paying attention, the young demon just had too much on his mind to pay attention to tour of Hiei's house. He would only forget it all later anyways; there was way too many rooms and halls to remember. The demon soon felt very tired and was fighting to stay awake. He stifled a yawn not wanting Hiei to see, but he seen anyway.

"And this is the room where aliens eat jelliton in," Hiei said. Aliens did not of course eat jelliton in the room they were standing in, which was a dining room.

"Wow," Kurama answered before letting out his 5th yawn in a row.

"Ok, you're way too tired, let's go to bed."

"No, I'm not (yawn) tired. Please continue."

Hiei looked at Kurama with his monotone face. Then simply answered, "Ok." They left the room, Hiei leading the way, and headed back to a hall that Hiei had found a bedroom in. Kurama didn't notice. "The tour is over. This is your room for now." When he turned around, Kurama was asleep on the floor. He was curled up in a ball breathing softly. He looked so peaceful; Hiei didn't have the heart to wake him, and didn't see any reason to. He gently picked him up, placed him on the bed, and tucked him under the covers, making sure he was warm and comfy. Kurama smiled in his sleep. (Author: Kawaii! Hugs Kurama plushy) Hiei couldn't help smile too. "Goodnight," he whispered before leaving.

Next morning

_It's so warm, and peaceful. I never felt so-so relaxed. This must be a dream. I can't open my eyes. If I do, I'll wake up, and find I'm still in my cold, leaky, rat-infested, smelly home, if you can call it that. Nothing has changed. Hiei probably doesn't even exist. But it was a wonderful dream. But it was just that, a dream. I will open my eyes, and nothing will have changed. _

Slowly, hesitantly, Kurama opened first one eye, then the other. What he saw amazed him. He rubbed his eyes a little with the back of his fists to make sure he was awake and that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "I'm in a bed? Not the abandoned building? It wasn't a dream! Or was it! This is too good to be true. I'm in a room, in a soft bed, and," Kurama sniffed the air, "I smell pancakes?"

Kurama followed his nose till it led him to one of the kitchens in the huge house. (Author note: **WARNING!** The next sentence will put scary pictures in your head for the rest of your life. You have been warned!) Kurama opened the door (Author: prepare yourself!) AND FOUND HIEI STIRRING A BOWL OF PANCAKE MIX WHILE WEARING A PINK APRON! (Author: That is how you spell it right? ' Sorry!) It had pink frills and little strawberries that had the biggest, goofiest grin you have ever seen on it. Hiei had on a huge scowl (Sp? ') and was muttering no-no words under his breath. He looked up when he heard Kurama come in. The blush that came on to his face was redder then Kurama's hair. All Hiei and Kurama could do was stare.

Hiei, "…………………………………………………OO"

Kurama, "…………………………………………………………….OO"

"……………………………..Oo"

"…………………………………..oO"

"So………Kurama……….okay, look, I don't do this often, in fact this is the first time I have ever done it! So just sit down, shut up, and eat the damn burnt pancakes! I-"

Kurama didn't move he just looked at the pancakes like it was the first meal he had ever eaten. Then he slowly looked at Hiei. He didn't smile, but Hiei could see how happy he was, even with out using his powers. The next thing Hiei knew, he was laying on the ground with Kurama on top of him (Author: Not that way! This is not a yaoi story! Besides, in this story, Kurama is a kid, A KID!) giving him a hug that felt more like a death grip. Hiei was taken off guard, "………OO!" (Author: I love those faces! Don't you? XD) "O-ok! That's enough! Get off! I said get off!

Kurama whispered more to himself then to Hiei, "I'm just so glad you're not a dream. I'm so glad you're real. That you're here with me."

_He's glad I'm here?_ Hiei felt for the first time wanted, and needed. (Touyo doesn't count. Neither does Carrie.) "KURAMA! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OFF! MOVE IT!"

Kurama scrambled to get up and off Hiei. He tried to put a hurt expression on his face. Hiei of course saw right though it. "Damn midget," Hiei grumbled.

Kurama smiled his biggest smile at Hiei then sat down to eat. He grabbed a big stake of pancakes and started gobbling them down as fast as he could, almost choking a few times. "Oi! Baka! Slow down! I don't do mouth to mouth!"

"Gomen Hiei. By the way, why are you in an apron?"

OO Blush. "Carrie found me this morning, and for scaring Touyo last night, she forced me to wear this while making pancakes."

So guys, did you like it? I have to say, as far as how it's written, I hate it. I don't think it's as good as my other chapters, but who knows! Review me and tell me what you think!

I am so mean to Hiei! He is going to kill Carrie! Oh! You still have not met her. I'll have to make her make an appearance soon. She will not become a major character though. I think I'll also have Yusuke and co. make an appearance soon to! They will not be in the story a lot I don't think. The story is centered on Hiei and Kurama. There will probably be some Kuwabaka-I MEAN BARA! YEA BARA! There will probably be some Kuwabara bashing.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I JUST LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS! FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT EVER YOU WANT! I'LL LISTEN! KURAMA AND HIEI PLUSHIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!


	7. New friends and old enemies

Hiya peoples! I LOVE YOU ALL! ARAGOTO (Sp?) EVERYBODY WHO READ AND/OR REVIEWED! AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT READING, SHAME ON YOU! YOU ARE MISSING A GREAT STORY! Wait……………shoot!

Seriously though, thank you for reading and/or reviewing! You guys are the reason I keep going. This will probably be the first story that I complete! I normally get writers block at this point. I'm so happy! I think my head is going to explode from all this happiness!

I found my notebook! The problem is, it stopped at the last chapter. So I am mostly making this up as I go. Heck, I have no fricken idea what I'm going to do! Oh well, I'll figure something out.

I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. DARN MICROSOFT WORD! IT'S CALLED YU YU HAKUSHO! STOP PUTTING THE ANNOYING RED SQUIGGLY LINE UNDER THE SECOND YU! DARN IT! O-O! Sorry, just yelling at the computer. I do own Carrie and Touyo though.

Chapter 7?

Kurama was just finishing the pancakes when he felt arms wrap around his neck and squeeze the living day lights out of him. Then they stared screaming in his ear, "OMG! You are so KAWAII!"

"Carrie, he is turning blue," Hiei calmly stated in his monotone voice.

"Hiei, is this the little angel you were telling me about last night? He is adorable!"

Kurama started losing air, "-"

"Yes, and I think he is unconscious."

"Gah! GOMEN!" The arms left just as quickly as they came. Kurama gratefully took in as much air as his lungs could hold.

"No, not yet. I'm still conscious," Kurama turned around to look at who ever tried to suffocate him. In front of him was a rather tall women with bright pink hair tied into two messy buns. Some hair hung lazily in front of her eyes. Her left eye was blue while the other was a stunning shade of violet. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that had a panda face on it and black pants that went a little past her knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes showing her highlight green ankle socks to the world. _Highlight green socks? What the heck? Who is this woman? _

He immediately regretted turning around as two arms started hugging him in another death grip. "GAH! You're even cuter from the front."

"Carrie, control yourself. He's turning blue again. I apologize for Carrie rude behavior Kurama, she normally isn't like this. She only gets this way around cute kids." Kurama blushed making his face a comical shade of blue with red cheeks.

"I-it's o-k," the red head barely was able to choke out.

Some time later, after Hiei went to get the crowbar, they managed to get Carrie off Kurama. After names where traded, things quieted down some. The three started talking together, which means Kurama and Carrie talked while Hiei was quiet and gave an occasional "Hn", when Carrie brought up an important point, "Hiei! I just realized! This poor child is in nothing but rags! He can not continue wearing that." Hiei glanced at the rags that Carrie was talking about. They looked like they were once a shirt and pants, but that was a long time ago. They were now torn to shreds and had dirt and what looked to be blood stains on them. "You must take him to the mall and get him something."

Hiei and Kurama were snapped out of his thoughts when she said this. They both started protesting at once, "Carrie, I am busy at the moment, I can't take him shopping!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not have any money. I can't possibly get any clothes, but think you for being so concerned. I assure you though that I can manage with the clothes that I am currently wearing."

Carrie was having trouble keeping up with both of them. Her left eye started twitching dangerously, "GUIET!" she screamed. "Hiei, you will take Kurama to the mall. Kurama you will go. Do not worry about the money issue, Hiei will cover it. And there is no need to pay him back. Now, GET OUT OF HERE! Good bye!" She smiled sweetly before leaving the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After taking another one of Hiei's cars (He's rich, so he has more than one car,) the two demons arrived at the mall of shopping (AN: Quote from Starfire. The mall of shopping part I mean.) This was Kurama's first time being at a mall, so he was a little excited. He kept turning his head around trying to take in everything at once.

"Your head is snap off your neck if you do not slow down," Hiei stated in his famous monotone voice.

Kurama blushed, "Sorry." Then Kurama saw him. Standing quite still with his stare fixed on Kurama was Scar. Kurama gasped causing Hiei to look down at him.

"Is there something wrong? You look really pale."

Kurama didn't answer Hiei right away. He stared back at his former boss terrified. Scar sneer at him before disappearing behind a passing crowd. Kurama tore his gaze from the spot Scar had just bee standing, and looked up at Hiei. He forced a smile and said, "No of course not." Hiei knew he was lying but did not want to force Kurama to talk, so he let it go.

They walked by Game Stop (AN: which I do not own), Walden Books (AN: don't own that either), Bath and Body store (AN: don't own that), Earth Bound (AN: I also don't own that st- Hiei: Then will you get on with it! Me: Ok! Ok, sorry), and finally arrived at some kind of clothing store. To save me from the wrath of Hiei, the name will not be mentioned.

"Hn, stupid author."

"What was that Hiei?"

"What? Oh nothing Kurama. Let's go in."

Kurama soon forgot about seeing Scar and just shopped with Hiei.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours later, the demons where finished and getting back in the car. When they arrived home, Touyo and Carrie where sitting on the steps waiting for them. Touyo ran to them excitedly, "Master Hiei! Young master, I mean Kurama! Your back! How was your trip? Did you have a good time? Nothing bad happen did it?"

"Touyo, your annoying me. Shut up," Hiei commanded.

"WAH!I'M SO SORRY MASTER HIEI! I DID NOT MEAN TO ANNOY YOU I'M SO SORRY! PERHAPS MY EXSISTANCE ON THIS WORLD HAS COME TO AN END! GOOD BYE MASTER HIEI, KURAMA!WAHHH!" Then he took off running in the opposite direction.

"Touyo! No, Hiei didn't mean it! Come back!" before she left, she kicked Hiei in the face leaving a red shoe print on it.

"Gah! You bitch, get back here! I swear, when I get my hands on her….." he started mumbling under his breath about killing her and some more curses, "Well, enough of her. Come on Kurama. You can take a bath before you change into your new clothes."

He led Kurama to one of the many bath rooms the two had found on the tour. (It took Hiei a few tries to find it.) "This is the hot water knob," Hiei pointed two the knob he was talking about, "and that's the cold. You can use any type of shampoo you want, and the towels are over there." Hiei turned to leave while Kurama took off his shirt. Hiei happened to see his reflection in one of the mirrors. What he saw shocked him. Kurama's back was covered in what looked to be bruises. Hiei turned to get a better look. He had, like Hiei thought, many bruises on his back along with cuts, scratches from what looked to be finger nails and razor blades, and a few burn marks too.

Hiei turned Kurama around and stared into his surprised eyes, "What happened? Who did this?" Kurama shook his head to scared to say. "Tell me," Hiei commanded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well that's it for this chapter. This story will be over soon, it's getting very close to the end. Did you like Carrie? I sort of made up her description as I went. She was very fun to describe! Personality wise, she is normally serious and sarcastic, but when Kurama comes around, she melts. So you probably will not get to see serious.

Oh! I said the Yu Yu gang might make an appearance! I think I will put them in the next chapter.

Grrr! What is wrong with this thing! I am trying to indent at the begining of each paragraph, but it's not working! I also can't make faces! When Carrie started hugging Kurama I tried making the face where it's the at symbol that is abovethe 2for eyes and the "-" for mouth, but it's not working! I also can't do the star thingy that is above the 8. GRR!

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been very busy lately. Hmm….I know I wanted to say more, but I can't remember what I wanted to say! This is a little off topic, but did anybody read the 6th Harry Potter book yet? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ONE GUY DIED! Sorry, I will not say his name, but I don't want to spoil it for those of you who have not read it yet. I was so sad; he was my second favorite character. Sirius was my first. ALL OF MY FAVORITE CHATERTERS DIE! WAHH! cries As always, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Hiei finds out

Hiya guys! Mmmm……I'm tired. I am starting this at 1:00 in the morning. I'm not use to staying up late, my mom is making me go to bed early every night so I can get back on schedule for school. But since it's the weekend, I'm staying up.

QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION! QUESTION!

Does anybody know a good website that you can post stories on? Not fanfics, but original stories. I am writing some stories, but I can't post them since they are not fanfics. Your help is greatly appreciated.

Thank you everybody who has reviewed. I am honored that you are reading my story. This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and/or reviewers. It is also dedicated to one of my bestest buddies, Abby. She is also my grandma's dog.

Enough talking, it's time to get to the story. If anybody needs a recap, Hiei just found the bruises and scratches and stuff on Kurama and is asking him what happened.

Chapter 8 (? Yes I still do not know what chapter it is)

"Tell me," Hiei demanded.

Kurama hesitated for a moment, but the look in Hiei's eyes convinced him he was a friend. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hiei, you know I'm an orphan, what you do not know is that my parents have been dead a long time. Young, alone, not yet knowing how to survive and defend myself, I would have died. I nearly did, but then he came. I don't know his real name, he just told me to call him Scar. At first, he just gave me a little food, but then he taught me how to pick pockets. I new what I was doing was wrong, but Scar refused to give me any more food.

When I started getting older, Scar taught me how to rob houses and pick locks and stuff like that. I am ashamed to say I was very good at it and never got caught. I never took more then I needed. One day, Scar told me to steal more, and to give most of it to him. I told him no, that he had money and could get more, that it was wrong. That's when he first slapped me. He told me he would give me protection and shelter if I did. He also told me he would let me live. I was so scared; I felt I had no choice. Sometimes, if I didn't bring enough, or if I made him angry, he would beat me. Other times, he would just be drunk and start to beat me. I tried to stop, to run away, but he always found me. And when he found me, he would punish me!" Kurama couldn't hold it in any more. He began to cry all the tears that he had been holding in. When he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up and seen Hiei.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I will not let him," Hiei told him. Kurama sniffed a little and threw himself into Hiei's arms. Hiei awkwardly wrapped his arms around the sobbing child. Kurama let out a few sobs before pulling away. He gave Hiei a brave smile.

"Thank you Hiei. I feel better now." Hiei turned and left while Kurama took his bath.

Kurama stepped out of the bath, careful not to drip water, and dried off with a towel near by. Then he turned to his clothes. They were the new ones Hiei had bought for him. He pulled them on and admired the warm, soft feel he got from them. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in," he answered feeling awkward. He never had to give permission to somebody to open his door. It opened to reveal Touyo.

"Kurama, Master Hiei said he would like to speak with you when you are free. He said you should meet him in the green house that you discovered you where a demon in. He also said if you do not think you can find your way there, I am to take you."

Kurama felt his stomach do a flip flop. What if Hiei decided he didn't want a thief in his house? He wouldn't blame him. Touyo, oblivious to Kurama's fear asked, "Are you ready?" Kurama didn't trust his voice, so he nodded.

Kurama barely even noticed Touyo leading him down a few hallways. He felt someone pocking him in the side and looked to see Touyo. "We have arrived." Touyo said before he left. Kurama wanted to call him back, or to run, to do anything but go into the door in front of him. He couldn't seem to find his voice and his legs wouldn't move.

Without warning, the door swung open. He stood looking down at Kurama, "I thought I sensed you out here. Come in." Kurama slowly waked in, each step feeling like it took all his will power to do. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kick you out." At Kurama's curious look he added, "I can read your thoughts, remember?"

Kurama nodded and relaxed a little. Hiei felt this and went on. "I don't know how to say this, so I think I will just come out and say it. You are a demon. You have some abilities humans do not. As you are now, you cannot control those abilities. That can be dangerous to you and others around you. Therefore, I think I should take it into my responsibility to train you. I will teach you how to control these abilities and use them. I'm not very good with plants, I'm pyrokinetic, but I will do my best. We will meet tomorrow at noon here in the green house."

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

Author: Does any body have any ideas how Hiei can train Kurama? I have a bit of a plan on how he will do it, but it's very foggy, and I'm not completely sure what I will do. So if any body has any ideas, it will help. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid idea or tip. Some random dude: Doesn't the saying go "There is no such thing as a stupid question"? Author: -.-…..shut up. Some other guy: I have a tip! Kill everybody, and quite writing! Author: Ok, so there is such a thing as a stupid tip. Shoots guy there's a first time for everything. I have no idea why I typed all of that.

Sorry it was so short, I had to stop here. I'm not sure what I will do next. What did you guys think of this chapter? I made the story up as I went. I think it could have been better. A lot better actually. What did you think? Please review and tell me.

I'm also sorry it took so long for the next chapter. My computer was giving me a hard time when I tried to post it. I almost had to retype the whole thing! But I round a way around that. Hopefully, next time it will be faster. If my computer had worked the first time, this chapter would have been up about 5 days ago. It might have been easier to retype it, but I was to lazy.


	9. The beginning of training

OMG! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Heh heh, hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for so long. I truly am sorry. I could give you a list of my excuses, but I won't. I think the number one reason I have not been updating is that I just started high school. That's right, I am now a big (except in height, I hate being short) 9th grader. So I have been very busy lately. There are many other reasons, but as I said before, I won't.

Think you every body who reviewed. About the posting stories thing, thank you every body who tried to help, but the name of the web site wouldn't show up on the review. Not to worry though! I have found a few sites that I can use. I will tell you them later once I pick one. If you like this story, you will _love_ my other stories. I will give a brief summary of each.

One of my stories is pure romance. It's called _I fell in love with a dream_. It's about a girl who, you guessed it; fell in love with a man. The problem is, he only exists in her dreams. It's much better than it sounds and it's very fluffy and sweet. It's also based on one of my dreams! I once had a dream that I met this guy, and I fell in love with him! I was so sad when I woke up, I almost cried. This story has a happy ending thankfully.

I will give the summary to my other story in the next update. I don't want to waste this update on nothing but junk. Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you everybody that gave me ideas for this update. I was so lost, but when I read your reviews, the next chapter **_very_** slowly came to me. A special thanks goes to Red Kitsune Flames. Thank you so much!

Now, what you have all been waiting for (for about three months, sorry ' ), the update is here! cheer cheer. And don't kill me if it sucks.

Chapter 9

Kurama could hardly believe it! Hiei was going to train him! Kurama thought about it while he walked down the hall. When he made it back to his room, he flopped on the bed (A/N: He he! Can you picture Kurama flopping on a bed? In my mind it looks weird. Sorry.) _I wonder what kind of training it will be._ He thought about it for some time, and then sighed. He decided to go to bed, the days events had worn him out. After pulling on his sleeping clothes, he pulled back the covers and fell a sleep instantly.

0000000000000000000000000000000

As sunlight shined in the window, Kurama got up. He yawned and stretch a little before getting out of bed. He made his way to the hall and down to the kitchen for breakfast. Seeing nobody around, he made some toast and ate in silence. _It will be noon soon _(A/N: XD it rhymes)_. I had better get ready. _Kurama went back to his room and got dressed. Being an ex-thief, he was able to find his way to the green house without any help.

Kurama opened the door to the green house. As he had expected it, the room was empty; it was still some time before noon. He made his way to a chair in the corner and sat down, admiring the plants. Hiei entered at exactly noon. He nodded to Kurama to come over.

"The first thing I will teach you is how to properly meditate," at Kurama's look of surprise, he went on, "Meditation is important because it teaches you how to control your power. (A/N: I have never meditated before and I'm making this up as I go or am going on information I heard and/or read.) When you meditate, you do not have to sit cross legged and hold out your arms like they do in the movies. I find that sitting that way only makes my legs fall asleep. You can sit any way you wish, as long as you are relaxed. You must clear your mind of all thought and try not to think of anything. This will prove to be more of a challenge then it sounds. Your mind will wish to wonder, so if you start to think, just stop yourself and clear your mind again. To distract yourself so that you do not think, try counting your breaths, starting from 1 and moving up to 4. When you reach 4, count that set as 1 and start again. When you finish that set, move on to 2, and so on, and so forth. Meditation will teach you discipline, self control, it relaxes you, and it will help control your powers. Let's begin."

Hiei took a seat in a chair, Kurama following his example. Hiei then closed his eyes and soon his breathing became slow and even. If Kurama had not known better, he would have thought he was sleeping. The small child blinked once, twice, then closed his eyes. He sat for what seemed like forever before he opened one of his eyes and looked at his watch. He stifled a groan when it said he had been sitting there for 2 minutes. How much longer did he have to keep this up for? He forced himself to go back to his meditating.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later, Kurama jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open to see Hiei standing over him. "You have done well for your first time," Hiei remarked.

"Will it always be this hard?"

"No. Your mind will grow accustom to it, soon you will be able to meditate for as long 30 minutes or longer, if you wish." Kurama didn't think he would ever make it to that long, but didn't say any of this out loud.

"Next, I will teach you the basics of hand to hand combat." For the next hour, Hiei showed Kurama how to do basic punches and kicks, correcting him when he needed it. He also showed him how to block attacks. Hiei was pleased with how fast Kurama learned and gave him small encouragements like a simple "good" or "ya, you got it." He was careful not to hurt any of Kurama's many bruises.

"Ok, we are done for today with hand to hand combat," Kurama sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow, "but your education does not stop there. Kurama, can you read?"

Kurama was a little taken aback by the question but answered truthfully, "no, I never went to school and Scar didn't teach me."

"Then I will have to teach you. I will not have you run around ignorant. I will also teach you math and all that other stuff you need to know. Relax the rest of the day; we will do this again tomorrow, same time. Your muscles will be sore, but you will get use to it and over time, you will get to the point where such simple exercises will be nothing but a warm up." Then he left leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow, I kind of made them more OOC then normal, don't ya think? Ok, so again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, blame it on school. By the way, does any body want to know what my pen name means? Everybody knows kitsune means fox, but what about the rest? Well, if anybody has ever watched Steel Angel Kurumi, they would know that moga is slang for girl, in Japanese of course. And tochi means soil, earth, or ground. Why did I make it soil? It was an accident. What I meant was like earth the element, because that is my favorite element. So when I looked up earth as in element, it gave me soil. I didn't realize until later. So my penname is soil fox girl.

I will try to update faster, but I will not make any promises. Please review. Just a simple hello will do. Not only do I like the comments, tips, questions, and other things, but I like seeing who has read my story. So review, even if you have nothing to say.


	10. New friends

Sorry the update took so long. I almost deleted the story, but when I went back and reread all of my reviews, I decided to finish the story. This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers and to all of my friends. Thank you everyone for all the help and support you gave me. I owe it all to you. Now, the moment you have all been waiting for…………the disclaimer! XD!

Disclaimer: Yes I do own YYH! That's why I'm writing fanfics about it! I own Kurama and Hiei and everyone else! But you can have Kuwabara if you want. (Voice dripping with sarcasm the whole time.) Joking, joking. I don't own YYH (duh.)

On with the story!

A few months had past since Hiei had first shown Kurama how to meditate and fight. Kurama had, to the astonishment of Hiei, grown very skilled in the short time Hiei trained with him. Hiei new the kid was good, but he never would have guessed he was this good. Kurama could now meditate for hours on end, and he new every almost every fighting move Hiei new. They would fight every day, Kurama getting better and better. _If he wasn't so young, he might be more than a match for me, _Hiei thought then mentally smirked,_ like that would ever happen._

Even more surprisingly, Kurama seemed to be the next Einstein (sp? Is that how you spell that smart guys name?) He had accelerated very quickly in his studies moving so fast, he sometimes would teach his tutor.

He could read any book you placed in front of him, and Hiei swears he caught him reading the dictionary for fun once. As Kurama's strength grew, so did his love of plants. He spent much of his time in the green house. The plants seemed to love Kurama as much as he loved them. They always seemed brighter and healthier when Kurama was around them. As time went on, the scars and bruises on Kurama started to fad.

Today was the day Hiei decided to train Kurama with a sword. He wasn't sure just what weapon Kurama would work with best, but a sword would work just fine for know. Hiei stood in the court yard waiting for Kurama. As Kurama approached, Hiei handed him a katana. Kurama seemed a little surprised but took it without a word. "I think it is time to teach you to fight with a weapon. Since we do not know what weapon you specialize in, we will start with the sword," Hiei told Kurama.

"But Hiei! I don't want to hurt you! What if I cut off your arm or something!" Kurama cried.

"I am not like a human Kurama! I am a demon, and don't you forget it. I am not so pathetic that a beginner like you could scratch me, let alone cut off my arm. Now raise your sword. It's time for your lesson." The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Kurama the basics of sword fighting; only stopping once for a chocolate milk brake that Carrie insisted Kurama needed. "Hiei! He will dehydrate of he doesn't take a brake!" By the time they were finished, Kurama was dripping with sweat and panting.

Hiei, "You're much better then I thought you would be. It's hard to believe you never even held a sword before. We will practice again tomorrow. And don't hold back this time, you're not going to hurt me. Yes, I new you were holding back. Now get in side and get cleaned up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few weeks later.

Hiei and Kurama were in the back sparring like there routine. Kurama sent an upper thrust at Hiei who parried it easily then reposted. Kurama also dodged it, but not with as much grace. He stumbled a little and Hiei, seeing an opening, attacked again. Kurama used his momentum to twist to the side so that the blade slashed the air harmlessly. But Kurama lost his footing and slipped, his katana was sent sailing through the air before landing in some near by rose bushes. Kurama turned and raced for his weapon. Hiei, seeing that he had the upper hand, calmly stalked after Kurama. _It's not like he can do any thing. Even if he could find his weapon, it's probably tangled in the thorns, _Hiei thought to himself before smirking.

Hiei came up behind Kurama who still didn't seem to have found his sword, and poked him. "Face it kid, I beat you," Hiei said. Kurama turned and faced Hiei. He could see the look of determination in the child's face. Kurama, without turning, reached behind himself blindly. He grabbed a rose from the bush and pointed it threatenly at the fire demon. Hiei looked at the rose and smirked. "And what do you plan to do with that?" Hiei asked smoothly.

Kurama didn't seem to have heard him. He cried, "ROSE WHIP!" and then, right before Hiei's eyes, the rose transformed into a mighty whip covered in thorns each the size of one of Hiei's fingers or longer. Before Hiei could react, Kurama swung the whip at Hiei. The rose seemed to move just like Kurama wanted it to. It flew at Hiei and ripped off the sleeve of Hiei's shirt, but didn't scratch Hiei at all. Hiei realized it was a warning. "I think I won this one Hiei," Kurama stated. He started to sway and Hiei caught him before he could hit the ground. Kurama had past out before he even fell in Hiei's arms.

Hiei looked down at the unconscious child in his arms. "I think it is time to call Yusuke."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiei sat in Kurama's room reading a novel while waiting for Kurama to wake up, or for Yusuke to arrive. He was interrupted when Carrie came in, "Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara have arrived."

Hiei growled, "I told the detective not to bring that idiot."

"Well he is here, should I let them in?"

"You can let in Yusuke, but send the dogs after the other idiot."

Kuwabara pushed in the room followed by a snickering Yusuke. Kuwabara yelled, "hey you little shrimp! I heard that! And after I came all this way to help."

"Your help was not wanted nor needed."

"You little-"

Yusuke interrupted, "hey Hiei, who's the kid sleeping on the bed?"

"This is Kurama. He will be living with me from now on."

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A KID! WHO'S THE MOTHER! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A KID! DID THE MOTHER LEAVE YOU! WAS SHE HOT!"

Hiei's eye twitched as he glared daggers at Yusuke, "no he is not mine. He is an orphan that rescued me after I crashed my car."

"Oh," Yusuke and Kuwabara both said at the same time.

Hiei sighed then looked at the two in front of him. "He is also a demon. He can manipulate plants. I asked you, _Yusuke,_ to come so you could help me train Kurama how to control his ki. Today, while sparring, he turned a rose into a whip. But he used too much Ki and was left exhausted. He passed out soon after. That was when I called you, _Yusuke." _Kuwabara glared at Hiei, but said nothing.

"Oh I see. So we have a new demon that hasn't learned how to control his power. Why did you ask me for help, why didn't you just teach him?" Yusuke asked.

"I would have, but I am not that good of a teacher when it comes to ki. I can teach him to fight, but when it comes to ki, I wouldn't know were to start."

"So you think Uramashi here could teach him?" Kuwabara asked.

"I thought maybe Genki's teachings were still fresh in his mind, and he could teach Kurama the same way Genki taught him," Hiei said.

"Hiei?" All three turned when they heard a small voice call for Hiei. "Hiei, what happened? What's going on? Who are these two people?"

"This is Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara. They are….friends, I guess." Yusuke and Kuwabara shot Hiei a look at the 'I guess' part before nodding at Kurama.

"Hiei has asked us," Hiei cleared his throat at that, "er, Hiei asked _me_, to teach you how to control your ki."

"And I thought I could help!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn"

"Shut up Hiei," Kuwabara bellowed at Hiei.

Kurama cocked his head to the side in a way that would make most fan girls shriek with delight, "Ki? What is ki?"

Hiei spoke up to answer Kurama's question, "Ki is the energy that runs through everybody's body. Demons, and a few humans, learn to control there ki so that they can do stuff like what you did today with that rose. Everyone's ki is different. I can make and control fire with mine. Yusuke, a human that learned to control his ki, can shoot balls of energy out of his finger. Kuwabara, also human (and a pathetic excuse for a human at that) can make a sword out of his energy. And you, Kurama, can use your ki to control plants and turn them into weapons."

"We are here to teach you to control your ki. Right now, you are dangerous to your self and others because you can't control it. Today, you used your ki to turn that rose into a whip, but you used far more ki then was necessary, so you past out. If you had used any more, you could have killed yourself. You are very lucky to still be here," Yusuke said.

"Right, so when should we start teaching Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's really up to how Kurama feels. He may still be tired, and we don't want to wear him out," Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"I feel much better now. I think I could put up with one more lesson for today," Kurama said a little braver than he felt.

"Then we start now!" Yusuke yelled excitedly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok Kurama, take it slow. Try to make this seed grow into a flower. Don't use too much ki, but you want to use enough that the seed will turn into a flower," Yusuke told Kurama. Kurama had been working with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei for a couple weeks now. Kurama, to the pleasure of Yusuke and co. seemed to pick up fast. He still struggled, but was eager for progress. The boy reached with his ki toward the plant, which blossomed into a beautiful orchid. "Good, now try turning it back into a seed." They were still experimenting, but they had figured out much of what Kurama could do. He could turn seeds to plants and vice versa and could turn plants into weapons. He could draw energy from plants and many other things. Kurama once again reached out and the orchid curled itself back into a seed. Kurama sighed and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, then smiled up at his friends.

"I did it."

Kuwabara clapped Kurama on the back, "You sure did kiddo, and you know what? This time was much better than the last."

Hiei spoke up from behind Kurama, "Yes, this one was definitely much smoother than last. You are improving at an incredible rate. It would take most demons months to do what you are doing in weeks."

Hiei ruffled Kurama's hair playfully. Kurama quickly bowed his head before Hiei could see his blush, but Hiei's sharp eyes caught it anyway. Hiei half smiled. He was happy that he could make the kid so happy. God knows he deserves it.

"Whoa! What the hell! Are you smiling Hiei? You must be sick. Kuwabara, check his temperature," Yusuke joked.

Kuwabara stuck one of his hands on Hiei's forehead, and one on his own. "Hmmm…..the shrimp feels fine."

Hiei glared at the two, "unless you want me to set your pants on fire, I would keep my hands and jokes to myself if I were you," Hiei said in a cold voice.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped, "now Hiei, let's not do anything we would regret."

"The only regret I have is that I didn't do this a long time ago," Hiei said with a smirk before both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's pants caught on fire. Hiei laughed while he watched the two run in circles screaming. Kurama threw a pitcher of water used to water his plants on them.

The fire went out leaving them to pant and check the damage done to there pants. Yusuke grimaced seeing that his pants were ruined. "Well I think we have over stayed our welcome."

"You think?" Hiei asked.

"Ok, ok. We get it. We are leaving. See you tomorrow Hiei, Kurama," With a wave, Yusuke turned and left.

"Bye," Kuwabara waved before following Yusuke.

Hiei and Kurama watched the two leave, then sat in silence before Hiei spoke up, "Think god that's over." Kurama giggled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurama lay in his bed thinking about how his life had changed so quickly. Not to long ago, he had lived in an abandoned building with rats for roommates. He worried everyday about his next meal and weather or not he could come up with the money needed to pay Scar. He also worried weather or not Scar would go too far in his beatings and accidentally kill him. Now he lived in a beautiful mansion with Hiei and his two servants Touyo and Carrie. If he was hungry, he would just ask Carrie to make him something. And Scar, he had no idea. But he was gone for good.

Kurama sighed happily. Yes life was good. Then, Kurama felt a hand grip his throat and another cover his mouth. A familiar voice whispered, "I'm back you little shit head."

Kurama's eyes widened in fear. _No, not him! How did he find me? How did Scar find me?_

Cliffy! Ha ha ha, I am so evil. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you can forgive me. There are only a few chapters left. I don't know how many, but probably just one or two. Oh! And I have also been working on a new story idea. It's a kingdom hearts fic. I haven't posted it yet, but I hope to soon. So be on the look out for it. And as always, review!


	11. Karasu's see note return

Hmm…I updated faster than I thought I would. I mean, it hasn't even been a month yet!

For those of you who read in the last chapter that I was working on a Kingdom Hearts fic, well, I'm not so sure that I like it. So don't expect it to be posted.

**YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS PART!**

I'm not sure if it will show up, because this site seems to dislike it when you advertise other sites, but I wrote an original fic on a web site called My penname is unique different.

**IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!**

One of my reviewers, Sekamu, had a great idea. Scar will now be Karasu! Did everyone hear that? Scar is now Karasu! That was a great idea, why didn't I think of it? But, he might seem OOC because I am keeping Scar's personality.

Thank you everyone that reviewed! Now on with the story!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurama's eyes were as wide as…..something very wide! (AN: Sorry, I didn't sleep last much last night. I'm too tired to be creative……I NEED SLEEP! o ) Here he was, lying in were he thought was a save place, and Karasu had somehow found him. "Say one word and I'll cut out your tongue. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth in a sec. I trust that you won't do anything stupid. You won't, right?" Karasu asked in a mocking voice. Kurama violently shook his head. "Good." Kurama felt the hand remove itself from his face.

"Let's talk. And by talk, I mean I tell you what to do, and you agree without question. Okay, shit head?" Kurama could only nod. "Good, good. You know, this is quite a place you seemed to weasel yourself into. It must be that "cuteness" that you have. Though, how anyone could find a thieving rat cute is beyond me. That rich midget that lives here must not now about your past. Stupid rich bastard, probably to rich and full of himself to see the truth."

When Karasu said this, anger rose up in Kurama. Before he could stop himself, he yelled at Karasu, "You're wrong, Hiei knows all about my past! But he still took me in! He's not a bastard and is a better man then you will ever be!"

Karasu reared back his hand and slapped Kurama across the face. "Don't you ever speak to me like that!" Kurama's eyes stung and he could already feel his cheek bruising. "Now, back to business. Tomorrow, at midnight, you will leave a sack of some of this guys riches under the tree in the backyard. It will be the tree closest to the fence on the left side. I don't care if you bring me money, jewels, or a priceless painting, just fill this sack," Karasu thrust a sack into Kurama's hands.

"But why do I have to do this? Why didn't you rob the place when you snuck in here instead of making me do it?" Kurama asked when he was able to find his voice.

Karasu seemed angry that Kurama would question him before his face broke into a grin showing some very sharp teeth. "Because, when you steal for me, that Hiei guy will never let you stay here. You will have no choice but to steal for me to survive and leave this place." Karasu turned to leave, "Oh, and don't even think about telling anyone about tonight. If you do, nobody will be able to recognize you when I'm finished with you." With those words said, Karasu turned and seemed to melt back into the shadows. Kurama stared into the darkness, when he was sure that he was alone, he let his tears fall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Morning came like every other day, but Kurama was already up. After Karasu had left, he had stayed up the rest of the night unable to fall asleep. Kurama sat in the kitchen sipping his milk from his cereal, but not really tasting it. Carrie bounced in humming a tune while she tied her apron (A/N: She is just talented like that. She can bounce while tying her apron.) Seeing the young redhead she smiled, "Kurama! What are you doing up so early? I was just getting ready to prepare breakfast, anything special in mind?"

Kurama looked up and smiled weakly, Carrie noticed for the first time the bags under his eyes. "I already ate my breakfast. What ever you cook for Hiei should be fine."

"Kurama…are you okay? Did you sleep well?"

Kurama shook his head, "it's nothing serious, I just…just had a nightmare. That's all."

Carrie smiled at the boy, but sensed that he was hiding something. She made a mental note to talk to Hiei. Maybe he could find out more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurama sat in the garden using his ki to make a seed bloom, then he would turn back into a seed. He wasn't really thinking about practice, he was going over last nights events in his mind. Hiei found him like this and sat down beside him. Hiei had become very good at reading body language, and he used his new skills to try to figure out what was wrong. Kurama was sitting with his knees drawn up under his chin and his arms around his legs. He seemed deep in thought with a small frown on his face. It didn't take a genius to be able to tell that Kurama was upset about something.

Hiei marveled at the fact that he could easily make a seed bloom and go back to a seed without even focusing on it. Kurama was defiantly one of the most talented kids he had ever met. But now was not the time for that. Hiei needed to find out what was wrong.

Hiei poked Kurama in the side to get his attention. Kurama jumped slightly and blinked at Hiei. Know Hiei knew something was wrong for Kurama to of not even notice Hiei till now. It wasn't often that anyone could catch him off guard. And Hiei was even sitting right next to him!

Hiei stared down at Kurama for a second, his face expressionless, before asking, "What's wrong kid?"

By his tone, Kurama knew he couldn't get away with just saying nothing. He tried to think of a way out of it. Finding none, he decided to tell the truth. _Well,_ Kurama thought, _it was fun while it lasted. _Kurama turned back to Hiei with a determined look on his face.

"Hiei, do you remember when I told you about Karasu?"

Hiei nodded, "the man that made you steal for him. And the man that did…that stuff to you."

"Yes, well...he came back last night."

"WHAT! HE WAS HERE! THAT BAST-"

"Hiei, he told me that I have to steal some of your things for him, and then I have to go with him. He t-told me that if I told anyone, he would- would kill me."

Hiei stared at Kurama for a moment, and then growled, "I'll kill him."

"What? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Kurama lowered his head in shame in before answering, "Because I was thinking about doing it."

"Kurama, I don't blame you for that. You were scared, I understand."

Kurama sighed in relief, "So, what are we going t do?"

Hiei smirked, "Take down Karasu."

Well that's it. I had a little trouble with the ending; I didn't know how to end it. I hope it turned out ok. There is one more chapter left, maybe two. Ok! R&R!


	12. the final chapter

I'm sorry for the late update, crap like that happens when my computer breaks. It just got fixed a little while ago. Then when I tried to write the next chapter, the thing froze for two hours and wouldn't respond unless I deleted it without saving. So I'm trying again.

This might be a little short, but it's just how it ends, so deal. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Now to finish this once and for all

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karasu crept along the side of the fence in Hiei's huge yard until he got to the tree at he was to meet Kurama under at midnight. He was early, it was only 11:30, but that was ok, he meant to be. He wanted to see the defeat on Kurama's face, wanted to see the pain as he was forced to leave behind the place that he had just started to call home.

Karasu looked up at the tree. This would be good. He pulled himself in to the tree using one of the tree's lower branches, and he sat down to wait, chuckling to himself in the dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At midnight, Kurama made his way to the tree like planed, but his hands were empty. He did not have with him the sack that Karasu had given him to fill. He seemed to walk with an air of confidence. _Maybe he just is tired and came so that I could finish him off and put him out of his misery, _Karasu thought to himself with a smirk.

When Kurama had reached the base of the tree, Karasu spoke, "You truly are a fool. No sack fool of goodies? How disappointing." Karasu felt arrogant in the tree, he knew that Kurama couldn't see him. He chuckled, _the poor little boy probably feels like wetting himself! So afraid, just how I like him._

But to Karasu's surprise, Kurama looked right up at Karasu and spoke, "I told you Karasu. I'm not working for you anymore. I quit!"

Karasu growled, "You quit? You have no say in the matter! You _will_ obey me, you have no choice," he hissed.

A new voice joined them. It seemed to come from behind Karasu, "Yes he does." Karasu jumped and turned around, eyes scanning the darkness looking for the source of the voice. "Kurama said that he doesn't want to work for you," Hiei seemed to materialize out of the dark, "and if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to!"

"You! You must be Hiei. I see the little brat told you after all. No matter, just have to take care of you before me and the rat over there leave. Karasu drew a sword.

Hiei smirked, "do you really think that you can beat me with a sword? This fight is already over."

In a flash, both Hiei and Karasu jumped out of the tree to the ground, both taking up battle stances. Hiei seemed to appear in front of Karasu, striking out with a fatal blow, but Karasu blocked it.

Kurama could hardly believe it, he had never seen such skill. His eyes could barely keep up with the two as they traded blows back and forth. Hiei had a small cut on his arm, but he was defiantly winning. Karasu had many deep wounds all over his body.

"I can see that you are very skilled with your sword, Hiei. I could never defeat you this way. You are clearly a master of your weapon. Let's see how you do against my weapon that I have mastered." A bomb suddenly went off next to Hiei. The force of it slammed him into a nearby tree. Hiei grunted before getting up. But no sooner had he done so when another bomb went off. Hiei screamed as he was hit.

Kurama screamed, "Hiei!" before running to him. He looked over him, inspecting how badly wounded he was. He was covered in blood, and his was favoring his left arm a bit. "Hiei," Kurama started. But before he could go on, he was interrupted.

"Kurama, get back. He's too strong for you. I can defeat him."

"But…"

"Now!!!" Hiei grabbed Kurama by the collar of his shirt and threw him aside just before another bomb went off.

Karasu laughed, "Get up Hiei. You are not though yet. I will make you pay for sticking up for that little piece of shit."

"He's not a piece of shit."

Karasu laughed and picked Hiei up by his shirt till his feet were dangling off the ground. "What did you say?"

"I said he's not a piece of shit, you ass hole!" Hiei yelled before punching Karasu in the face. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage, but Karasu did let go of Hiei. Hiei grabbed his sword that he had dropped. Another bomb went off beside him, but he managed to dodge this one.

"Drop your sword Hiei, I win."

Hiei, after just dodging one of Karasu's deadly bombs, looked up. Karasu was holding Kurama, one arm around his shoulder, the other holding a small dagger to his throat. "You piece of scum," Hiei growled, but he dropped his sword.

Bombs suddenly went off all around Hiei, one after the other. Hiei screamed with each one that hit. The pain shot threw his body, filling him till there was nothing but the pain. His whole body seemed to be on fire. His screams where partially drowned out by the booms.

And then there was silence. Sweet, sweet, wonderful silence. Hiei fell to his hands and knees, unable to stand any longer. His vision swam before him, and he was dimly aware of a far off noise, like someone screaming. When he thought he could raise his head without passing out, he looked up. The person screaming had been Kurama. He had a small cut on his cheek where Karasu must have cut him when Kurama started struggling. The blood shined in the moon light as it trickled down his face.

"Now Kurama, watch as I kill the one person you care about right in front of your eyes!"

Kurama screamed a final time, but this time, he reached out with the power that was inside of him. The power reached hungrily to the plant life that surrounded them. The plants answered to the power. Trees around them sprang up around them growing taller and taller till they were giants. Flowers everywhere bloomed and the grass grew thick. Kurama gave the plants another push with the strange power inside of him. The grass seemed to turn into blades stabbing into Karasu. Vines shot out and pierced him.

Then Kurama turned around. His face has not cold with anger, or frightened, or anything. His eyes showed nothing. His face blank of all emotion, he stabbed Karasu through the heart with a rose that Karasu had not seen in Kurama's possession. Karasu looked into those emotionless eyes and felt a strange emotion. What was it? Fear. Yes, that was the name. Karasu felt the rose piece his heart, knew he was going to die, but it was the look on Kurama's face that truly scared him.

And with that thought to follow him to the afterlife, Karasu died, without any final words to be remembered by. Kurama turned from Karasu's now lifeless corpse and faced Hiei.

He was still on his hands and knees but he didn't say a word. He only looked at Karasu's body, and then at Kurama. As he looked into Kurama's eyes, the small boy seemed to come out of whatever shock he was in. He looked at Hiei with fear, not of Hiei or Karasu, but of himself.

Hiei watched Kurama silently before sitting up and beckoning him over silently. Kurama ran to Hiei's side and buried his face in his chest. His arms wrapped around his neck while Hiei awkwardly put his arms around the small child's shoulders. And then Kurama silently cried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days have passed now, and Kurama is still staying at Hiei's. Hiei hasn't told Kurama how long he will allow him to stay, but Carrie told him that that just means he has no intention kicking him out. "Besides, I think he likes having you around! I have never seen him happier."

Hiei is still training Kurama, and Yusuke and Kuwabara stop by more often to Hiei's annoyance. But he doesn't kick them out because Kurama seems to like them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been a full year since Kurama has been with Hiei. Since neither of them knows when Kurama's birthday is, Hiei decided to make today. Touyo, Carrie, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were also there. At the end of the day, Kurama decided that it was the best day of his life. Years later, he will still smile to himself when he thinks about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry once again for the late chapter. And sorry for any suckyness, it was a bit rushed at the end. That is the final chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. But that doesn't mean you can skip out on reviews. See you later!


End file.
